


When the Rain Comes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain reminds him of what was lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rain Comes

He stands by the window, watching the cars go by with a slight ripple of nausea flowing through him. The rain hitting the window, distorting the sounds reaching him, refracting the lights...all of it strikes at his senses with near-physical power.

He should concentrate on work, find some theory to start challenging, anything to draw his mind away from the rain.

He can't though. He feels empty, the house is too quiet, drumming with rain on the roof.

She's gone. Just like his brother. Their life is broken, the chance of happiness lost in those few moments. All that remains is a shell without drive or purpose.

He asks how can there be a god, in the face of such senseless loss. How can there be any Supreme Being merciless enough to take all that he loved from him, and make him stay? 

What creature designs a world where families are smashed apart so easily?


End file.
